Lyrics That Make You Want To Love Me
by CickCycleCarocel
Summary: Eventually I'll just be lyrics in your songs.I'll be the one you lost and I'll be the one you think about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm CickCycleCarosel and this is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you all like it!**

Lyrics That Make You Want To Love Me

Ch. 1-Letting Me Go

She was crying again and he had no idea how to help her. Like always. She was sobbing so hard her body shook and he was positive her pillow was going to be soaking wet when she was done. He was so useless, standing in the door frame and watching.

He licked his dry lips and wondered if he should say something then thought better of it. She wouldn't want to know that he was watching her. She probably still thought he was in the recording studio working on his newest song and neglecting her. The woman in his life, the only one who excepted him and understood him wholeheartedly.

Shit, he was useless and ungreatful. He should have been dotting on her, loving her like she had never been loved before. He should have been there for her when she needed it. But, GOD, he was getting sucked into the world of glam and money. He was getting addicted.

He looked at her once again before turning and leaving the room. He was heading back to the recording studio, like the sad excuse for a fiance that he was. But maybe, the thought, if he gave her time things would work itself out. They'd be the happy couple they used to be.

However, somewhere in the back of his head, he knew. He knew that walking out of that room was like walking out of their realationship and giving her all the insentive she needed to leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She pitched foreward and emptied her guts into the waiste bascket on the side of her bed. Their bed. She moved back from the scent and tears filled her eyes again. Where was he? She cried out again and held onto her stomach in a effort to calm down her raging stomach. The fear and hate and anger was boiling over. Dripping with saddness and regert and she knew she had to get out of there. Nothing was going to fix this. It was broken and unrepairable.

She leaned foreward again and sputtered out everything she eaten on that day before she started to dry heave. She knew what was going on, she wasn't as blind as him. It was a mix of things, really. The death of her mother, his decrease in attention towards her, her pregnancy. It was all becoming to much and she just needed to escape.

She sat up atlast before standing on shaky legs. She lifted the waiste basket and dumped it into the toilet before rinsing it out and pulling out her favorite lipstick. The one he had bought her with his first paycheck. It was a small gift but it had been so sweet that he had bought it just for her and that it was the first thing he'd bought with that paycheck.

She proceeded to put it on before she started writing on the mirror what had been on her mind since he had started staying out late and focusing more on his career than on her. She kissed the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

She dressed in some of her old clothes, packed the rest of her old things, and left out the house.

She called her best friend, Hinata, with trembling fingers and had her pick her up. Taking her out of his reach and his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Sasuke walked in the house he knew something was different. He calmly walked into their bedroom and noticed she wasn't there. He shurgged his shoulders, she was probably just hanging out with Hinata or shopping.

He walked to the bathroom and bit his bottom lip, trying to bold back the cries that his throat wanted to let loose as he looked at the mirror. The words shook him to the core and he fell back onto the cool tiled floor.

It was over.... everything he'd worked so hard to keep and get in the first place was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Eventually I'll just be lyrics in your songs.I'll be the one you lost and I'll be the one you think about. Those fake loves won't mean much anymore. And you'll be left wondering 'What happened to the Way We Used to Love?" Cause we can't love like that anymore and I can't stand this anymore._

_The Way We Love was so good that I couldn't careless about all those times tou left me alone._

_But not anymore. Enjoy your last kiss I left on you mirror cause this place was never mine._

_And keep your ring._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Beautiful and heartbreaking. And it was just like her. Like the woman who used to be his. Sakura.

**So guys how'd you like this first chapter? I hope you'll all review and tune in next time.**

**Later, CCC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me again! No, not the silly girl from next door, CickCycleCarosel. I'm so glad to see you all again. Enjoy this!

**Lyrics That Make You Want To Love Me.**

Ch. 2- Warwick Avenue

_**Nine Years Ago:**_

_She gasped as he leaned closer to her, his hand wandering over her chest. A blush crept its way over her cheeks, however this only excited him more. He licked her lips before pressing his own to her own soft ones. It was like tasting heaven when she allowed him entrance into her mouth. His tongue traced the hot cavern, dedicating every crevice to memory._

_He leaned back when he was out of air and smiled at the sight before him. She was beautiful and so innocent. He moved away from her, trying to calm himself down._

"_Sakura-chan, I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he murmured. She nodded and smiled before moving closer to him and kissing him on the lips softly._

"_Then don't stop," she whispered into his ear._

_**Present Day:**_

She looked out the window and sighed. Everything was going just the way she thought it would. They were meeting for the **last** time. She rolled her eyes as she thought back to their last conversation. Of course she had to be the one to enunciate the conversation and the one to ask if they could meet.

She chuckled slightly at the memory. It was just like him to wait for her to be the one to break. He was always doing that. But this time she wasn't broken, not like before. Not like how that room made her.

She rubbed her belly with a smile. She had debated whether or not to tell him and had decided upon the later. He could barely keep his promises as is, she didn't want her child-their child- to go through all the pain she herself had once be subjected to.

She stood as the train stopped and smiled as she walked out of it to her destination.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He tapped his fingers against the top of the table he was sitting at. He wondered if she had changed her mind. GOD, he missed her and it had only been two weeks without her and he was going through withdrawal. Which was odd, when he thought about it. After all the time he spent away from her when he still had her hadn't felt this bad. He looked around again and smiled softly when he spotted her.

Heartbreaking and beautiful, it was just like her. He looked down at the picture in his hand and licked his lips before shoving it in his pocket and standing up. He waved his hand, hoping she'd spot him.

When she did she smiled and he stopped breathing. Why had he been cursed to loose the best woman in the world he wasn't sure.

She walked over and hugged him with all the familiarness of an **ex**-lover. They ordered their food and started to talk about old times. And he felt for a moment, maybe she was going to come back to him, but soon she brought up the very subject he had been dreading.

"I was thinking that I'd have Hinata and Naruto help me move my stuff out. I'll leave the key on the table, if that's all right with you," she said with a sad smile. He shook his head and smiled softly back.

"No, keep it. So, if you ever want to come bet something or you forget anything you can come and get it," he stated and looked her in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

"I don't want to intrude, Sasuke-kun," She murmured softly. He shook his head and insisted she keep it, which she eventually agreed to do.

By the time their luncheon was over they'd cleared up most of their misunderstandings but the most important ones were left out of the conversation. They were the touchiest subjects. Sakura hugged him and he held on longer then he should have.

She turned around ready to leave and go their separate ways when he called after her and she turned around. And just as he was about to say the heartfelt words he'd been practicing all night his phone rang. She looked at him and sighed when she saw him answer it. It was just like him. Even now, She smiled sadly and continued walking away, back to Warwick Avenue and back on thee train. And out of his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the picture she carried in her bag. She smiled down at it and put it back in her purse. Maybe when she was finally over him she'd throw it away... or maybe she'd keep it locked in the secret compartment in her jewelry box.

Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and come back for more.


End file.
